THE GAME OF DEAD
by dandrea
Summary: Zona de zombies. Los personajes de game of thrones. Disfruten.


**DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO MI CORAZÓN SHIPPER.**

Todo pasó tan de repente para Arya, cuando menos lo supo su padre Ned Stark habló desde su oficina y les dijo que tenían que salir de la ciudad. Invernalia ya no era seguro para ninguno de ellos. Se supone que todos tenían que llegar a la mansión Stark para la boda de su hermano Robb con Margaery Tyrell que tendría lugar este fin de semana. Incluso su hermano Jon, quien era su favorito había pedido permiso para retirarse del ejército y poder asistir. Todo sería genial y ahora todos debían huir. Su madre Catelyn Stark se apresuró a cargar su camioneta con las cosas más indispensables para ella, víveres, agua embotellada, productos de higiene, ropa y casas de campaña e hizo que su otro hijo Brandon manejara el coche de Arya de igual manera. Las líneas telefónicas no respondían, los helicópteros volaban en el cielo y las sirenas estaban sonando a todo volumen, era un caos, la gente estaba desesperada por salir a la carretera. Por instrucciones de su padre, ellos tenían que dirigirse a la finca que estaba no tan lejos de invernalia, era un espacio sumamente grande, con muchas habitaciones y sobre todo grandes paredes que impedirían el paso de estos monstruos. Ella todavía no los veía pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada, antes de subirse a la camioneta con su mamá y su hermano menor Rickon ella empacó su espada aguja, que le había regalado su hermano favorito hace varios años, también pistolas y muchas municiones y dagas. Por si las dudas pensó.

Por supuesto que no era fácil salir de Invernalia, había demasiadas personas intentando huir y entrar a la carretera por lo que estaban siendo detenidos en el tráfico. A lo lejos vio fuego y escuchó disparos. Algo verdaderamente espantoso debería estar pasando en el centro de la Ciudad. Ella pensó en su padre, rogó a Dios que pudiera salir a tiempo de la compañía que tanto amaba. No podía perderlo, ya era suficiente que sus hermanos estaban regados por el mundo como para que él perdiera la vida. Sin pensar las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella no hizo el intento de ocultarlas. Su madre pareció leer sus pensamientos pero ella no lloró. No podía permitirse pensar que su marido estaba muerto, ya era suficiente que sus hijos Robb, Jon y Sansa no estuvieran con ella en este momento. Que no pudiera comunicarse porque ya no había línea de teléfono, ella solo esperaba que cuando pudieran llegar a la finca estuvieran allí.

Robb Stark no había entendido esa última llamada de su padre, había sido tan críptico en su mensaje, él se encontraba en la carretera con su mejor amigo Theon, su hermana Yara y su futura esposa Margaery. Su destino tendría que ser Invernalia pero padre había dicho que no que tenían que refugiarse en un lugar seguro. De inmediato pensó en la finca Stark, había pertenecido a su familia, bueno en realidad había sido de su difunta tía Lyanna pero como su recuerdo dolía nadie la usaba. Así que estaban viajando desde Alto Jardín para encontrarse con su familia allí. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Sansa estaba realmente jodida en este momento, después de que su padre le dijo que había gente comiendo gente, salió decidida a tomar un avión y dirigirse a Invernalia con su familia ya que ella vivía en el Eyrie pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados. Estaba sola y el fin del mundo había comenzado, verdaderamente estaba jodida- pensó. Así que llegó a un supermercado con la intención de comprar víveres pero la ciudad estaba destrozada, la gente corría espantada, ella por supuesto no tenía un arma consigo solo una bonita daga que su hermana Arya le había regalado cuando se mudó a esta ciudad pero por supuesto no podía usarla, jamás quiso aprender y ahora estaba muerta de miedo. Ella entró a la tienda y comenzó a llenar su carrito con botellas de agua, alimentos enlatados y todo lo necesario. Debería llegar a la finca de su familia, esa fue la instrucción de su padre y rogaba a Dios que todos estuvieran bien, se suponía que este fin de semana sería de felicidad por la boda de su hermano y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. Llegó a la caja dispuesta a pagar pero no había nadie, no quería retirarse así como así pero el tiempo era importantísimo así que estaba decidida a salir y alguien la detuvo tomándola por la cabeza, era un joven rubio con otras dos personas, ellos la rodearon.

-Pero mira qué hermosa eres, ¿Por qué tan solita primor? Yo podría protegerte sabes…

Sansa lo miró con recelo.

-No necesito tu protección. Déjame ir.

-Oh de eso jamás querida, primero mis amigos y yo vamos a disfrutarte- el tipo rubio desagradable la tiró al piso y Sansa comenzó a defenderse pero no pudo hacerlo, los otros dos tipos la tomaron por los brazos para inmovilizarla y el rubio empezó a tocarla. Sansa comenzó a llorar y rogó porque esto no le estuviera pasando. Quería desesperadamente que alguien la ayudara.

Antes que el desagradable rubio le quitara sus ropas alguien lo tomó por la espalda y lo aventó hacia los estantes, haciendo con ello un ruido tremendo, sus otros dos amigos intentaron golpear a su salvador pero no pudieron, el hombre era tremendamente alto y fuerte y los hizo caer en el suelo. En ese momento Sansa vio como el rubio quien aparentemente murió volvió a la vida pero no era el mismo. Él se comió a los otros dos, ella estaba en shock.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí a esperar que te coman esos?- el hombre misterioso preguntó.

-Noo.

-Bien eso suponía, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí. Con eso ella salió con el hombre dejando sus víveres dentro de la tienda.

Jon Stark había estudiado en una escuela militar llamada "The Wall" ahora trabajaba para una de las empresas privadas más importantes del país, pero estaba en carretera cuando todo el mundo se vino abajo. Él viajaba junto a su mejor amigo Gendry Baratheon, ellos se dirigían primero a La Tierra de las Tormentas donde vivía su amigo y su familia, todos asistirían a la boda de su hermano Robb en Invernalia pero eso no pudo ser, debido a que la peste se soltó por el mundo, los muertos estaban parándose de sus tumbas, pero no en un sentido bueno, sino que se comían a las personas y todo dejó de funcionar.

Estaban en la sala de la familia Baratheon junto al padre de Gendry, Robert, gran amigo de su padre Ned desde hace muchos años, junto a ellos Myrcella y Tommen los dos hermanos de su mejor amigo.

-Tengo que irme Gendry, mi familia me necesita-Jon estaba jodidamente asustado.

-Jon te entiendo créeme, pero allí afuera está todo mal, la gente está como loca, no hay seguridad de nada.

-Es mi familia debo llegar a ellos.

En ese momento Renly Baratheon entró a la sala.

-Tío, qué bueno verte en una pieza.

-Igualmente sobrino, aunque me hubiera gustado que los tiempos fuera mejores- él respondió.

-Tienes noticias de qué es lo que en realidad pasa- Robert habló.

-Es el apocalipsis hermano, el Eyrie, Desembarco del Rey e Invernalia han perecido- informó con pesar.

-¡Qué! Eso no puede ser cierto, mi familia- Jon estaba como loco.

-Chico cálmate, sé que es difícil de comprender pero…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Jon agarró a Renly por la camisa- exijo saber.

-Lo último que teníamos eran radios para comunicarnos. Loras pudo contactar a un amigo de él que estaba en esas ciudades. Están bajo fuego en este momento Jon.

Jon se sentó, esto no le podía estar pasando, su padre, su madre, su hermanita Arya, sus hermanos Bran y Rickon estaban en la ciudad. Él no podía perderlos. De pronto pensó en Sansa, ella estaba sola en el Eyrie, que se supone estaba en llamas.

-Lo siento amigo, de verdad- Gendry le dijo sinceramente.

Jon solo se permitió llorar y orar por su familia.

 _ **Una historia diferente. Ambientada en una zona de zombies. Tengo la mitad de la historia escrita, así que las actualizaciones serán seguidas. No pretendo que sea una historia demasiado larga, así que disfruten. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**_


End file.
